Cursed
by Faoi Na Realtai
Summary: AU. Eva and Molly are 2 different people and Eva is cursed. EvAikka and MollyJordan...eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Oban Story Prolougue-All this just to explain a curse

On a planet called Tyaess there lived a royal family who had ruled the planet for many years. The King and Queen always had a pair of twins as their last children and the second twin was always cursed. Way back in the beginning of the planet's history the planet's goddess was threatened and she told the people they were to hide her.That responsibility fell to the King who was a coward. He was so scared he told the goddess no. She told him that because of his lack of courage the lastborn would always be cursed.

The Queen fell to her knees and begged that it be her and not her descendants who were cursed. The goddess told her that for her bravery the lastborn would always be born with a twin who would help her deal with the demands of the curse.

Now you may have been wondering what is so terrible about this curse.

Well the planet had actually been possessed by the Krogs and how these people came into the possession is a rather long story which I may write a story about another time. The point is the Krogs had had it until they left for their current home planet.

The goddess was actually the Krogs goddess but without her the planet would whither and die so she had to stay. Because she hd been the Krogs goddess she enjoyed Krog-like things like murder and destruction. Because of this she caused her keeper to have terrible nightmares at night.The Keeper would be unable to sleep.

She would feel the Goddesses omniprescence and would constantly have a painful awareness of her surroundings.

Review to find out what this has to do with Eva/Molly.I promise you it will be good.


	2. The Beginning

Okay, big problem here.48 people read my story and only 3 people reviewed! And I worked really hard typing it too (I'm awful at typing!)!If you don't have time to write a review or don't know what to say or something just send me a smiley face,okay? Or if you'd really rather send me a flamer or are in a bad mood just send me a frowny face, got it? Or you can always guess what will happen next (It amuses me so when people do that).

O, and thanks to my 3 awesome reviewers whose reviews were so sparkly and nice (Really they were!)

One more thing, because the story is so AU the characters will most likely be OOC, at last part of the time. Don't blame me blame the curse if you don't like it.

Disclaimer-If I oban Don Wei would admit to wearing a wig.

Don-I do not!

Now for the story!

The current King of Tyaess was a man Donald. Because of that early King's cowardness it was the Queen who had the most power. Her name was Mya.

They had 3 children. The oldest was 18 and his name was Rick (He absolutely refused to go by his birth name Richard) the younger 2 were 15 and twins (Big surprise!) whose names were Molly and Eva. Molly was outgoing and adventurous. Everyone loved her.

Eva was cursed.

It seemed to be alright when she was younger as far as these things go. It was when Mya died that she became close to impossible to control. If her sister wasn't with at all times, she would snap.

On Tyaess the major sport was star-racing.

Everyone at least knew how to do it and professionals were paid big bucks and hailed as heros. And this was where Eva excelled.

Because the curse raised awareness (remember back to chapter one folks. Aw, good times) she made an excellent star-pilot. And while she couldn't easily control herself, she was a whiz with the star-racer.

What did her sister do though if Eva couldn't be without her?

She was the gunner, of course!

Ok, I don't know where else to end it so it's stopping here.

Now I need you to vote on something.

1)Should Aikka remain a prince or become a pauper?

2)Should I work on a way for Jordan to be Eva's gunner, make him Aikka's gunner(I could make it work!..I think),make Rick race and have Jordan be his gunner, or should Jordan be the Earth team pilot(I know he can't race for beans so don't tell me!)?

3)Am I lacking detail?

Ok I yelled at you and told you to vote. I'm guess I'm done. So bye.


	3. Finally a real chapter!

Hey people, I'm back! School has me very busy and mom's kinda grounded me so I haven't been able to get on much and probroly won't be able to get on much. Sorry.

There's gonna be a few plot changes because I can't make the story work the way it is.

1) The goddess is now a demon.(Everyone still thinks she's a goddess though)

2)I'll actually let the affects of Eva's curse be whatever they turn out to be, besides the hype-awareness.

3)…Actually never mind I'll explain this next part in the story…eventually. :)

Disclaimer-sorry no time!

Now, after Mya's death, Rick started acting up. He started not coming to dinner and inviting commoners to parties! Never mind that Mya had done it, it just wasn't acceptable! After having a huge fight with Don he ran off in one of the ships. To where, well if your good, I'll let you know later(I welcome guesses, partly because it's a bit obvious).

In case I didn't mention before, Molly and Eva were 5 (duh!) when Mya died and Rick was 8. When he ran off he was 13 and the girls 10. Got it memorized? Good. (Ahhh! Axel lovers please don't kill me! It's a compliment!)

Anyway 5 years later Don lets out an announcement that there will be a race in which all can compete and the winner would get to race in the great race of Oban.

With the girls (finally some dialogue)…

"Eva, you have got to compete! If you compete in the Great Race of Oban you won't be cursed anymore! You'll be free!", Molly exclaimed.

"But what about Dad? You know he'll find something to keep me from racing. And how do you know I won't be cursed anymore?",Eva questioned.

"I heard Dad talking about some stuff…"

"…you mean eavesdropped…"

"…and your curse was among those things. As for getting around Dad, I have a few ideas…heheheh."

Okay, yeah I gotta go like now! But first from you guys I need-

1)a new secret identity for Eva

2)plot ideas

3)whether you want me to do preliminary races

4)their first racer

5)what you think happened to Rick(hukuna matata, I already know. It would just greatly amuse me to find out what you think happened.Because something big did happen.Be afraid. Be very afraid)

As always thanks to my reviewers and good-bye!


	4. Disguises

Hey I'm updating again. And get this, I'm actually not in a rush. Whoopee! I got a few good ideas and I could use more, but for now I'll use what I have. Also I need a star-racer design. I'm actually gonna make up the first one but I'll need a new one for when she crashes.

Did I ever describe how Molly and Eva look? I'll just do it now. By the way they're fraternal.

Eva-green eyes, black hair, pale skin, blood red lips

Molly-pretty much like on the show except her hair is all red, she has freckles, and her wardrobe features lighter colors

Disclaimer-I still own nothing. I'm gonna go sob now.

"You've got ideas. I see. And since when do you have a brain?", Eva inquired.

"I've always had a brain. And since dad probroly won't let you race why don't you dress up in a disguise! It could be fun! And nobody would have to know!", Molly screamed.

"Okay, okay, no need to let the whole world know…"

"That's what I'm saying! Only you and me would know!"

"Enough with the yelling. I'll do it. We just have 2 problems. We need a star racer and a mechanic."

"I'll take care of that. I have a mechanic friend who's always wanted to do something like this and dad's got loads of extra star-racers."

"What abou my disguise?"

"How about you dress up like my friend Jinmay? No one would recognize you! Also I've got blue contacts you could borrow and I can dye your hair."

"Fine."

Later…

"Why is my hair pink!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Um, um, I'm not sticking around to find out, bye!"

"MOLLY GET BACK THIS INSTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

So did you guys like it? By the way, I also need a mechanic since I have other plans for Stan and Koji. And reviews. Lots of sparkly reviews. O, and I'm having a hard time doing angst, any tips? Because this was supposed to be somewhat angsty and its not.

Well, bye.


	5. Final Plans

Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I finally know what I'm gonna do for Eva's mechanic, and I will be using both of the ideas for mechanic, in different ways. Btw, do you guys want Don to go Alwas (which really wouldn't be proper for a King) or do you want me to use an OC for the part of heartless motivator? R'n'R'n'E'n'Tell me

After much fighting, screaming and frustration on the part of both twins they finally worked out their disguises.

Eva dyed her hair dark blue, wore sky blue contacts and wore a blue gown. (Excuse me I am obsessed with the color blue and I like gowns. I would've dressed her like Mya but her dad would've recognized her.) She took the name Siren.(It was that or Nebula. Deal with it)

Molly took a completely different approach with a magenta top and black jeans. She dyed her hair black with blond streaks and got hazel contacts. She took the name Nova.

She chose a ship much like her mother's except it was black with purple streaks. She called it Midnight.

They easily made it through their father's races to choose the racer to go to Alwas. (I'm not gonna take the time to write about these races because they didn't do anything important or meet anyone important.) The only thing was they needed a mechanic.(Molly had been doing all the small repairs). Fortunately Don was one step ahead of them.

With Don and the twins…

"Now I know you girls have been handling and maintaining your ship on your own but because you'll most likely be too busy to handle it on Alwas so I 'm sending for someone from Dee-Dee-Aar".(It's the name I'm giving Para-Dices home planet. If you know the real name or have a better name tell me please. And don't ride me on the name, I tried to do something creative with the word utopia and it just didn't work out so I was stuck with DDR. And yes I know Don is too nice but he doesn't recognize them as his daughters because they've been doing two separate lives as princesses as racers.)

"Sir the Aarians are crazy, we can't possibly use one for our mechanic…",Molly began but Don cut her off.

"It won't be that bad, they're sending us a genius, and you'll also be sent with a chaperon to keep you safe", Don assured them and then sent them away.

Grumbling Eva and Molly went to their rooms to pack and left a note to explain they're running away. They wouldn't be appearing before the King as princesses again for a long time.

Done. Now I just need to know whether Don's coming with them and whether their mechanic will be Para-Dice or someone related to Para-Dice. Now press the button down there and REVIEW! O, and I think I'm gonna start putting responses to reviews every time I get 5 reviews. Just my way of showing my appreciation to my reviewers for convincing me not to delete this story despite the fact I think I'm not doing the idea credit. Next chapter to Alwas we go…I think.


End file.
